Ecuación Imperfecta
by Sumine-chan
Summary: Kyouya x Haruhi x Tama. Corregida. Kyouya odia las ecuaciones, pero hay una sola que no le molesta demasiado.


**Nota de la autora:** Bueno, pues es mi primer fic que publico aqui, depende de como me vaya para ver si sigo subiendo fics, en realidad tengo muchos ..y parece que si se trata de Ouran no puedo evitar hacer triangulos amorosos... Por cierto, mi teclado no tiene la "enie" no se si me entienden...y tampoco acentos asi que lamento las faltas ortograficas!.

**Disclaimer:** Ouran no es mio...si no, todos serian trios en vez de parejas jajajaja! Las idea de hacer trios debo admitir que me vino despues de leer varios fics en ingles... asi que no puedo decir que es completamente mia, el fic si.

**Sumary:** Odiaba las ecuaciones, pero esta era diferente, esta era su ecuacion, y no era perfecta, no estaba bien planteada y ni siquiera seguia un procedimiento. (Haruhi-Kyouya-Tamaki)

Pues dejen reviews y diganme si quieren que suba algun otro trio jajaj de seguro ya tengo un fic del que quieran

* * *

Hola, estaba viendo mis fics y cuando leí este me di cuenta de muchos errores así que lo corregí n.n

* * *

Las fiestas en la casa de la familia Ohtori se encuentran siempre entre las mejores de la alta sociedad de Japón, por lo tanto, era de esperarse que solo la elite de la sociedad se encontrara reunida esta noche. Aquellas familias con las que los Ohtori tenían negocios, y aquellas que querian tener negocios con ellos.

El tema de la fiesta: negocios, como siempre. Todo el mundo hablaba de ello y sin embargo todos los invitados de la noche tenían en la mente un tema completamente distinto. A todos les intrigaba la presencia de dos personas sentadas al final del gran salón, detrás de unas cortinas de seda que trataban de disimular sus presencias lo cual, a pensamiento de todos, hacía exactamente lo contrario. Como suele suceder, nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Nadie comentaba nada al respecto. Todos actuaban como si no fueran conscientes de ello, no porque quisieran pasarlo por alto, si no por temor a lo que pasaría si no lo hacían.

Todos conocían el poder de la familia Ohtori. Pero en estos momentos, lo que realmente se admiraba, era el poder del Rey en las sombras del Host Club. El menor de los Ohtori, Kyouya. Ni siquiera su padre se atrevía a reprocharle de sus desiciones; no después de que Kyouya probara ser más capaz de lo que le creían.

Cuando el último invitado salió del salón el padre de Kyouya le mandó una mirada que le decía lo que sus palabras no se atrevían a pronunciar. Azotó la puerta al salir, dejando a su hijo parado solo, al medio del gran salón que aún tenía varios platos sobre las mesas y Kyoya bebió toda su copa de champagne de un solo trago.

-¡Okasan! No te quedes ahí parado, ¡tu familia te espera!-Kyouya se volteó para encontrarse con un rubio escandaloso que salía detrás de las cortinas de seda. Podía notar a simple vista que sus ojos no enfocaban bien y que la nefasta ingestión de alcohol se había echo presente en sus mejillas.

-Tamaki sempai, creo que deberías dejar de beber- un joven de cabellos cafes, con unos ojos grandes y brillantes salió detrás del rubio para quitarle la copa de la mano.

-Pero..¡Haruhi! si tomé demasiado es porque tú no tomabas nada y Okasan me ha dejado solo. ¡Nos dejó solos a los dos!- Tamaki se encontraba ahora a medio caerse del sillón mientras trataba de quitarle de las manos a Haruhi la copa de champagne. Para evitar que Tamaki la alcanzara Haruhi se la tomó de un solo trago imitando a Kyouya.

-Tamaki sempai, ¡quítate, pesas demasiado!- Haruhi estaba luchando bajo el pesado cuerpo de Tamaki, que al no poder recuperar su copa se abalanzó sobre Haruhi para llenarla de besos- Kyouya sempai, ¡quítamelo de encima!- Despues de luchar por unos minutos contra Tamaki, la ingestión de alcohol hizo que el ojiazul callera inconsiente sobre el cuerpo de Haruhi.

El joven pelinegro simplemente se había quedado en su lugar mirando la pelea. Aún no lograba encontrar la explicación a su forma de actuar. ¿Qué hacía él con dos personas como esas? "Hay beneficios de por medio" eso es lo que le había dicho a su padre la primera y única vez que le preguntó sobre esos dos jovenes que se quedaban seguido en la casa. Su padre sabía perfectamente que Haruhi era mujer, pero no encontraba la razón de ser de el joven Suo.

"Beneficios" todo siempre era sobre beneficios. Su vida giraba alrededor de ellos y con esos dos había demasiados beneficios, pero nunca los suficientes.

-Idiota- las palabras de Haruhi lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Habían sonado un poco enojadas, pero su sonrisa decía lo contrario. Tamaki dormía mientras ella jugaba con sus cabellos de color dorado.- ¿pensabas dejar que me tragara viva?

Tamaki siempre había sido el más estúpido y Haruhi la que cuidaba de él, mientras Kyouya cuidaba de ambos al mismo tiempo. Ese rubio se proclamaba a sí mismo, aunque no lo era, la major parte del trío.

Trío...

Esa palabra rondaba por la cabeza de Kyouya todos los días cuando estaba con ellos. No tenían una relacion normal, no eran "pareja" eran "trío".

Entre los dos sobrios restantes, bueno un sobrio y una que al menos estaba despierta, llevaron a Tamaki al cuarto y lo metieron en la cama. Haruhi se dirigió hacia el armario para ponerse su pijama, mientras Kyouya se encargaba de Tamaki y de él mismo.

Kyouya recordó cuando se ponía a resolver operaciones matemáticas en su cuarto por la tarde. Esas tardes en las que sentía que había hecho algo mal durante el día, se encerraba en su cuarto y comenzaba a resolver algo de matemáticas. Las ecuaciones eran las que mas odiaba y por lo tanto, era lo que más practicaba. Las odiaba porque siempre eran perfectas, no había un solo error en ellas, eran completamente predecibles y siempre iban a resolverse de la misma forma, siguiendo el mismo procedimiento, todo siempre en su lugar. Todas se podían resolver estando bien planteadas. Las odiaba.

Hasta el día que se topó con una en especial.

Tamaki se movía mucho mientras dormía, abrazando constantemente a Kyouya. En estos momentos lo estaba abrazando por el cuello. Kyouya sentía el aliento cálido que desprendía el rey del Host Club por su boca entreabierta debajo de su oreja izquierda.

Tamaki era su primera parte de la ecuación. Un problema andando, un egocéntrico bueno para pocas cosas. Tan idiota que le había costado mucho darse cuenta del lío en el que se encontraba metido con Kyouya y Haruhi. Incluso aún más idiota como para no darle importancia. Era muy capaz de ponerse serio cuando quería, el problema con él era que nunca quería. Ayudaba a los demás, pero sin ser capaz de ayudarse a sí mismo. Ahí es donde entraba su segunda parte de la ecuación.

Haruhi se encontraba del otro lado de Kyouya. Suficientemente cerca de él como para percibir su calor, pero no llegaba a tocarlo. Completamente distinta a Tamaki.

Haruhi, tan simple y tan compleja a la vez. Era fácil saber lo que pensaba, porque era como un libro abierto. Ella misma parecía que podía leer a travez de los demás, como si la piel fuera de cristal y atravezarla hasta el corazón sin el menor esfuerzo. Pero nunca se daba cuenta de las cosas que la concernían a ella. Haruhi era muy sincera. Siempre decía lo que pensaba, pero nunca actuaba con malas intenciones. Jamás mentía y no ocultaba nada que no fuera necesario. Pero siempre había algo en este libro abierto, un truco que tenía escondido. Si no lo observabas con cuidado había palabras que se te pasaban, cosas que no veías a simple vista; siempre había algo, entre las páginas, entre los párrafos, entre las palabras, que no podías ver a simple vista. Una operación compleja sin duda alguna.

Y Kyouya, ¿qué pintaba Kyouya en esta ecuación? En realidad era muy sencillo. Su papel dentro del problema era la solución. No lo había notado antes porque había estado planteando el problema con las ecuaciones erróneas. Desde el principio sus fórmulas siempre fueron erróneas. Nada salió como estaba planeado. Nada fue perfectamente pensado y nada era perfecto. En esta ecuación x nunca iba a ser igual a y, porque Tamaki no era igual que Haruhi. En realidad, eran los polos opuestos y lo que los mantenía unidos era él, Kyouya, la solución. De alguna misteriosa forma ellos habían pasado a depender demasiado en él. Kyouya representaba el puente que los unía y también los cimientos que los sostenían.

Kyouya cerró los ojos mientras lentamente trataba de conciliar el sueño. Sabía que a la mitad de la noche Haruhi se acercaría a él en busca de su calor y se acurrucaría entre su brazo libre. Tamaki ya no lo soltaría durante toda la noche, hasta que saliera el sol.

El mitad frances tenía la manía de levantarse muy temprano. Se iría a desayunar y le prepararía algo a su adorada hija. Haruhi se levantaría unas dos horas después del primero y no probaría ni bocado de lo que fuera que el príncipe le hubiera preparado, en vez de eso, se prepararía su propio desayuno y prepararía el de Kyouya, porque nunca molestaban a los sirvientes de la casa. Después, ambos tomarían una ducha. Si lo hacían juntos o no, eso Kyouya no lo sabía. Sabía que al medio día ya estarían de vuelta en la cama abrazados de él, esperando a que se despertara. Cuando por fin se despertara, desayunaría con ellos en la cama y luego de asearse pasarían el resto del dia juntos.

Quizá visitarían a Ranka-san. "Dos jovenes apuestos ¿eh? ¡Esa es mi hija!" es todo lo que había dicho cuando Kyouya le comentó la situación en la que estaban. De seguro Ranka-san creía que sólo estaban pasando por una etapa. "Solo una etapa" dentro de sí Kouya deseaba que esta etapa durara mucho tiempo.

-Hmph- el joven Ohtori no se había dado cuenta de cuánto había llegado él a depender de esos dos. Los fines de semana se habían vuelto más pesados de lo que normalmente eran, porque esos dos le consumían gran parte de su día, pero durante la semana, no podía evitar recordar las caricias toscas del príncipe egocéntrico y el calor del cuerpo de Haruhi a la mitad de la noche. Muy a su pesar, también extrañaba sus tontas peleas por él.

Y es que Kyouya los necesitaba tanto como ellos lo necesitaban. Porque una solución no existía sin el problema. Un resultado no significaba nada sin la ecuación. Y Kyouya no podía vivir sin resolver problemas matemáticos. Odiaba las ecuaciones, pero esta era diferente. Esta era su ecuación y no era perfecta, no estaba bien planteada y ni siquiera seguia un procedimiento. Le agradaba saber que esta ecuacion no era predecible y aunque no lo admitiera, era feliz siendo parte de ella.


End file.
